monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She has a baby blue colored owl named Sir Hoots A Lot and is currently in a love triangle with her zombie buddies Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch and Don of the Dead. She is the cleverest and most sophisticated girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans, and moves slowly. She is a great illustrator, as noted in "Daydream of the Dead" and loves graphic novels. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie "New Ghoul @ School", Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. In New Ghoul @ School, she is seen many times as Cleo's servant, though she is initially nicer to Frankie. In Fright On!, Ghoulia appears to be more taken for granted by Cleo than ever, being little more than a shadow to her. Cleo eventually realizes this after seeing how Vampires treat their "servants", and apologizes. In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, Ghoulia makes a program to find her perfect match, which actually turns out to be Heath of all monsters. Ghoulia then goes out of her way to prove that science answers everything, despite Lagoona and Gil's protests. It turns out, however, that the program was bugged. Personality Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to deuce which cleo claimed is cheating on her Ghoulia gets very stressed out that she slaps her forehead in new ghoul at school and sighs in stress when her glasses break after cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rainGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 15th or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th She likes the character Dead Fast because he's a zombie who can move at superspeed. Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". Physical Description She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends have learned the language so that they can converse with her.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 20th Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. George Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead] was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff in one of his films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle in webisode "Falling Spirits". Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. She can also run short distances, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Desperate Hours". Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Ghoulia, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention."Daydream of the Dead" The both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.''Monster High'' tweet of May 16, 2012 In the Monster High books, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moanica (Monica), who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Ghoulia is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Ghoulia acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th[[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Ghoulia Yelps|Ghoulia Yelps's Dawn of the Dance diary]]Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty Pet Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a zombie boy named Slow-Moe, who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about him in her diaryGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 31st and the webisode Cyrano de Ghoulia is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in New Ghoul @ School and finally start dating in Date of the Dead. Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don is a good friend of Slow-Moe's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slow-Moe over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast.Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe dance GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png|Date of the Dead Snapshot20100917133344.jpg|Ghoulia "smiles" to show Slow-Moe she likes him Books Ghoulia does not appear in the first book but for the supplemental Chapter 13: Slow and Tell. Cleo mentioned that she wasn't at the R.I.P. (RAD Intel Party) so she instead receives notes of what the party discussed from Deuce's mother, Mrs. Gorgon. In the second book, she appears at one of Frankie's secret meetings, where she takes on the name "Julia Phelps". She seems to hold the same relationship with Cleo in the books as in the webisodes, as Cleo gave up her seat for Ghoulia, and Cleo felt guilty for bad-mouthing zombies in order to win Bekka's trust. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Julia is shown to be capable of simple English. She compliments Cleo on her hair at the RAD meeting right after the Ghoul Next Door video is shown, oblivious to rising tension (this is mostly due to RAD-related reasons). She also makes an appearance at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, dancing with Bekka's former friends. In the suppliment chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street, she forms a flash-mob along with Slow Moe, to prevent her parents from moving away due to possible intolorance from the Nomie community. Dolls Basic * Line: 'Basic' * Release: October 2010 * Assortment number: N2851 * Model number: R3708 Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim. She has fishnet arm warmers. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with red strappy shorts and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white cat-eye glasses, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. Her outfit and cassette-tape style handbag has a retro-80's feel to them. Possibly as an homage to Michael Jackson in particular. One of his defining videos being "Michael Jackson's Thriller", which features zombies as the central premise. The retro theme also applies to her 1950's style eyewear and her 1960's style hair, suggesting that Ghoulia has a fondness for "old school" elements in her wardrobe. Dawn of the Dance * Line: Dawn of the Dance * Release: September 2010 * Assortment number: T6067 * Model number: W2148 Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel made of a bone. She wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red and white skull earrings, with a small necklace. Also, her normally straight hair is wavy. The doll comes with a red iCoffin and a red, black, and white purse. Dead Tired * Line: Dead Tired * Release: June 2011 * Assortment number: V7972 * Model number: V7973 Ghoulia wears a white shirt with red blood splatters and matching pants. She wears a black mini-skirt over her pants. Her glasses are red and so are her slippers. Her sleeping mask matches her shirt and pants. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Her hair is worn in a ponytail in this set. Gloom Beach * Line: Gloom Beach * Release: July 2011 * Assortment number: None * Model number: W2823 Ghoulia's Swimsuit is a black, red, and white one piece suit. Her suit has a few similarities to Clawdeen's, such as the fact that it's a jumpsuit style. Also she has a white belt with aqua polka-dots. She has red sunglasses, and black and red heels. She has white cross-bones earrings, a red jacket with black lining, and a red purse. Classroom * Line: Classroom * Release: July 2011 * Assortment number: W2556 * Model number: W2557 SDCCI merchandise * Line: SDCCI merchandise * Release: July 2011 * Assortment number: None * Model number: V7964 Ghoulia Yelps is dressed as the comic character Dead Fast, and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials "DF". She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a Dead Fast tote and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Go Monster High Team!!! * Line: Go Monster High Team!!! * Release: July 2011 * Assortment number: None * Model number: V7966 Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightning bolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. School Clubs * Line: School Clubs * Release: October 2011 * Assortment number: T7980 * Model number: W2555 Ghoulia is president of the comic club, she wears a black, red, and green Dead Fast T-shirt, a white and red jean skirt with a brain pattern and net fringe on the hem. Her horn-rimmed glasses are green, she has red zipper earrings, a red hairband, and black and red hightops with green laces. Her outfit comes with a Dead Fast action figure still in its case and a Dead Fast comic. Skull Shores * Line: Skull Shores * Release: October 2011 * Assortment number: W9180 * Model number: W9181 Ghoulia wears a black button-down swimsuit with green dots, a red collar and green straps, a red and white skirt with a brain pattern, and red heeled sandals. Her accessories include a red hairclip made up of small brains that form a flower, green sunglasses, and a pair of mismatched earrings, one a white brain with teeth marks on it and the other a tiny red brain. The doll includes a coconut cup with a brain smoothie, a green brush and a map of Skull Shores. Ghoulia's hair is short and curly. Skultimate Roller Maze * Line: Skultimate Roller Maze * Release: June 2012; ??? * Assortment number: X3671; None * Model number: X3675; ??? Meta Timeline * December 22, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Ghoulia Yelps. * July 22, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Ghoulia Yelps's profile. * May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'Basic' diary. * October, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * April 5, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps makes her book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. * Early June, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps's plushie is released. * February 12, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * Ghoulia acts as score keeper during casketball games played at home. * Ghoulia dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary * She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. * Ghoulia can't jump.Facebook, July 21, 2011 * Ghoulia is usually responsible for putting out fire hazards caused by Nightmare, such as in "Frightday the 13th" and "Neferamore". * Ghoulia also keeps herself prepared for times she might need new glasses be it for functioning or fashioning. (Carries spares, has different rim colors for different outfits and some sports goggle-type glasses for Phys. Dead.)REFERENCE NEEDED * Ghoulia is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" * In the first book, Ghoulia referrs herself as an only child; but revealed at the end of the fourth book, Back And Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Moan'ica. Ghoulia Yelps Gallery Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit ghoulia.JPG|Ghoulia Yelps basic outfit ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Ghoulia's swimsuit in Witch Trials. Copy-Canine-Ghoulia-ghoulia-yelps.png CCCCC.jpg|Ghoulia Dawn of the Dance Doll! 216138 126620057415817 100002034693740 191486 957005 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Dead Tired doll. 225348 126620224082467 100002034693740 191488 3574905 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach doll. 216174 126619757415847 100002034693740 191482 1029367 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Classroom doll. 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|Ghoulia's 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll, animated version DF 1.jpg|Monster High's Facebook release picture of the Comic-Con Ghoulia Doll Ghoulia dawn of the dance by mh maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Ghoulia at the Dance Love.png MH-Ghoulia-Notebook.png|Ghoulia's notebook, which she has filled with Dead Fast sketches Ghoulia-daydream-of-dead-monster-high-23744836-399-382.jpg Ghoulia's UHHH-mazing Comic-Con adventures.jpg Daydreamofthedead.jpg Ghoulbox3.jpg|"Zombie translator" in the new Ghoul Box app MHGYC.jpg|Ghoulia costume Don't Cheer the Reaper - Ghoulia stops Toralei.jpg MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png SS Ghoulia.jpg 299561_10150331586797481_225525412480_8517764_770196449_n.jpg Super Fan - Ghoulia's predictions.jpg DateoftheDead.png ghoulia0099122.png ghoulia00991202.png ghouliascream.png|Ghoulia's banshee scream ghoulianoglasses.PNG|Ghoulia without glasses. Ghouliaglassesbroken.PNG|Ghoulia's glasses broken Cleo18899.PNG|Meet Cleo's "Friend" CleoGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia encouraging Cleo Height.jpg|Ghoulia without glasses (Fear Squad Webisode) Sitting.png Ghoulia_BringIt.png|Bring It! Ghoulia_newsmile.png|Ghoulia's new smile Yuyu.jpg Zwe4y6.jpg 188839_10150107842872481_225525412480_6849319_781996_n.jpg Ghoulia_normalsmile.png IMG 0010.jpg|ghoulia dead fast sideways! Ghoulii.png|Ghoulia in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? 1329091111303.jpg|Ghoulia in a new Roller Skating Line Scootter of Ghoulia.png|Ghoulia's Scooter with Sir Hoots A Lot GhouliaSkullShores.jpg AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg ComicBookGhoulia.png GhouliaandFrankie.png GhouliaandLagoona.png 624px-Rtyu.png DTGhoulia.jpg DeadFastGhoulia.jpg GY.png DraculauraClawdeenGhouliaFrankie.jpg GhouliaTikiMan.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg 45.png MH-monsterhigh-25801166-206-305.jpg SkullasticSmartyPants.png UhhhmazingGhoulia.jpg GhouliaoftheDance.jpg TeamSpiritGhoulia.jpg YawningGhoulia.jpg GhouliaSlowMoeScooter.jpg GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg ThumbsUpGhoulia.jpg Ghoulia on scooter.jpg rollermazeghoulia.jpg|rollermaze Ghoulia bikerghoulia.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia in package packagepicghoulia.jpg|package picture of Ghoulia References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Zombies Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:Classroom Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Skultimate Roller Maze